The Greatest Mystery
by xxThe.Ravenxx
Summary: The way Hermione felt towards Ron was hard to describe. He could always make her laugh, she missed him when he was gone and it was around him that she felt at her most comfortable. Yet there were times that he could be so stubborn that she wanted to scream. There was no doubt about it, Ron Weasley and the way she cared for him was the greatest mystery of the wizarding world.
1. Reunion

**I started this on something of a whim after recently entering a Harry Potter phase. The speed may be relatively slow, but I'm off from Uni for the summer so I do have a lot of time free for writing, so it shouldn't be too bad; it's dependant on how long this phase lasts. I just had a real desire to give Hermione a voice and this story basically just details the last four books in a series of events vital to Hermione discovering her true feelings.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was sat on her school trunk, restlessly tapping her foot on the living room carpet. Her parents were buzzing around her like a pair of annoying flies, pacing and listing a rather long list of things she might have forgotten in her packing for her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was confident in her planning, however, and allowed her mind to wander. She was leaving her family's home that day, and her father was driving her across the country to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. She was already late, and her parent's fussing was impeding the journey's start even more.

Eventually, just as her father was reading over the set textbooks and checking them off on his fingers for the third time, Hermione stood up, interrupting his flow.

"Dad, don't worry." Hermione said, snapping impatiently although she did not mean to. "I'm pretty sure I haven't forgotten anything."

Mr Granger glanced to his wife and then looked to the floor. "Are you sure you want to go to Ronald's house so early in the summer?" he asked. "We've hardly seen you, Hermione."

"Mrs Weasley's expecting me for dinner." Hermione said with a sigh, turning to her mother, seeking the more punctual parent. "I need to be going."

Mrs Granger was able to meet her daughter's eyes, but the disappointment within them filled Hermione with guilt.

Over the past few years, tensions between the two halves of Hermione's existence had been high. She was painfully aware of her parent's discomfort over the fact that she came home for the holidays talking about werewolves and potions and broomsticks and eight foot tall, half-giant gamekeepers. But no matter how hard Hermione tried to involve her parents in her schooling, the muggle world and the wizarding world were having trouble over-lapping.

"Must you leave us so soon, Hermione?" Mrs Granger asked, the regret easily noticeable in her voice. "It seems like you've only been home for a few weeks."

"I've been here for over a month." Hermione corrected. "And it's the Quidditch World Cup. I have to be there."

"I didn't think that you liked Quidditch." Mr Granger mumbled, sitting back in an armchair with a dejected sigh.

"I don't." Hermione replied, turning back to her father. "Ron asked me to go with him."

Hermione wasn't entirely sure why she had agreed to join Ron and his family to the World Cup. She knew that it would be a magnificent spectacle, but she had never been a huge fan of Ron and Harry's favourite pastime. Of course she had been to every game possible during her time at Hogwarts, but her attendance had been mostly due to concern for Harry's life. Yet when Ron had made his offer – shouting it down the telephone – she had accepted instantly; she hadn't even needed to think about her answer. Why? She had absolutely no idea.

"I don't suppose anything we say will change her mind, will it?" Mr Granger said, looking past Hermione to her mother.

Mrs Granger shook her head. "I suppose not. She's got your stubbornness."

Mr Granger got to his feet smiling. "I'll wait in the car, Hermione." He picked up Hermione's trunk and made his way out of the living room, giving his wife a comforting look.

"You have to promise to write to us. Let us know how the Quidditch goes, and we want to know when you're at school safely."

"I'll be fine, mum, I –"

Hermione was prevented from continuing. She was forced into her mother's arms, and Mrs Granger held her tightly. The embrace was brief, however. In fact, it happened so fast that Hermione didn't even have time to return it.

Mrs Granger pulled away with what might have been a muffled sob and hurried out of the living room through the door to the kitchen. Hermione stood still for a few moments, stunned. Her mother had never reacted so explicitly to her daughter leaving for Hogwarts, and it did nothing to diminish the guilt still churning in Hermione's stomach.

Picking up Crookshanks' travelling case, Hermione decided to leave her mother in peace, hoping to turn her back on the farewell. But even when she was in the car and her father had turned the radio on, Hermione could not distract herself from what she had heard; the sound of her mother's tears rang in her ears despite her attempts to listen to the droning of the DJ.

Should she have followed her mother, offering some sort of apology? Was she making the right decision leaving her parents to spend more time with her friends? The questions plagued her every mile of the journey.

Saying goodbye to her father was just as difficult but less one-sided than her parting with her mother. After a hug and a kiss, he too was gone, and Hermione was alone on the Weasley's front porch.

Arthur Weasley answered the door, and he beamed down at Hermione.

"Good to see you, Hermione." he said jovially, scooping up Hermione's trunk and Crookshanks' cage with a flick of his wand. "I'm afraid you've missed dinner. We finished almost an hour ago."

Hermione hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mr Weasley. There was bad traffic."

"Has your father left already?" Arthur looked over Hermione's head eagerly, perhaps hoping to ask her father more about the muggle world as he had the first time they had met.

"He has to get back home before it gets dark." Hermione said apologetically.

"Never mind." Arthur said, standing aside to let Hermione in the kitchen. "Ron's just through there. Oh, and watch out, he's been in a funny mood all day."

Hermione laughed. When was Ron not in a fuss over something or other?

"What's wrong with him this time?" she asked.

Mr Weasley smiled. "I wish I knew. I'll take your luggage upstairs to Ginny's room."

Hermione gave him her thanks and then walked through the kitchen and into the living room until she saw a familiar red-head lounging on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

After watching him lie still for a few moments, glad to finally be seeing him again, Hermione cleared her throat.

Ron jumped to his feet, and when his eyes found hers, he beamed at her. "Hermione!" he cried with a relieved sigh. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten to come."

"Don't exaggerate." Hermione scolded gently. "I'm only an hour late."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, sitting back down, calming for only a few seconds before standing up again. "Where's your stuff?"

"Your dad said he'd take it upstairs."

"Oh," Ron said, falling back to a sitting position again. "Good."

Hermione stood awkwardly while Ron looked down to the floor, steadily turning red. Racking her brain for something to say did not provide any results. The silence lasted for long seconds. She could not remember tensions ever being this high between them.

"Should we go upstairs?" Ron asked eventually, not looking up. "To my bedroom, I mean." His blush worsened. "We don't have to go to my bedroom. We could stay here … or you could unpack in Ginny's room … whatever you want."

"I suppose I should unpack." Hermione said, but when she saw Ron's face fall, she changed direction. "But it's not urgent. Why don't we go and see Pigwidgeon?"

It was only when following Ron upstairs that Hermione tried to determine why she had been so instantly drawn to keeping Ron happy. Maybe it went hand in hand with breaking the awkwardness that had risen between them.

Ron's room could not be described as tidy. Posters, mostly wonky, covered every available wall, clothes were scattered across the floor and the bed had not been made. As soon as Hermione entered, Ron began hurrying about, piling the mess under his bed with a mumbled excuse that Hermione did not quite hear.

When a path had been carved through Ron's laundry, Hermione walked to the windowsill where Pigwidgeon was sat in his cage, picking at his feathers. The soft scent of mown grass was wafting in through the open window, and Hermione stared out at the view.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Ginny Weasley burst in, her freckled face grinning.

"Hi, Hermione!" she said brightly.

"I told you to knock!" Ron roared before Hermione could reply.

Ginny wasn't fazed by Ron's temper. "Mum wants to know if you need anything to eat?" she asked Hermione.

"Get out!" Ron snapped. "I told you not to bother us!"

Ginny laughed, and she flashed Hermione a sympathetic yet knowing smile before leaving the room.

Ron glowered at his sister through the wood of the door until he jerked his head back to Hermione.

"_Do_ you want something to eat?" he asked.

Hermione laughed at the concern in his eyes. "I'm not hungry." she said, sitting down on Ron's bed.

Laughing as well, Ron sat next to her.

"So," Hermione said, conversation inspiration finally hitting her. "Are you excited for the World Cup?"

And just like that the tension that had lingered over them was gone. They talked easily, as if it had been only yesterday that they had last spoken. Hermione's parents were also temporarily forgotten, and, at least until the silence and darkness of bedtime, Hermione did not think about the upset she had left in her wake that afternoon.

* * *

**Any comments would be appreciated as always. I'd love to know if you think this is worth continuing.**


	2. Christmas Festivities

Chapter 2

Sitting quietly in the library, head bent over her work, Hermione was very aware of the fact that she was being watched. Every time she looked around her, however, she could not catch the culprit. Harry, who was sat opposite her, glumly looking down at his Potions essay, gave her many questioning looks that she ignored. Ron was next to her, fast asleep on top of his textbook.

It had been a few days since Ron had announced his desire to avoid attending the quickly-approaching Yule Ball with a 'troll'. His blunt statements had caused Hermione anger that had still not dwindled, even now. She had no idea he would be so focussed on the appearance of those that he chose to date.

She would be lying if she said that she had not imagined what would have happened if Ron had turned to her with his invite to the ball, yet she had always known that this eventuality was an unlikely one. Attending the ball was not important – dancing was not the ideal way to spend a night, after all – but any hint that Ron was ready to see her as more than a means to finish his homework would be welcome. But the Yule Ball was quickly approaching, and still Hermione remained disappointed.

As the minutes ticked by, Hermione became more and more distracted, and she had barely noticed the ink blot forming in the corner of her parchment below her hovering quill.

"I think we should turn in." Harry said, collecting his parchment together just as the clock struck ten.

Ron awoke with a groan. "What?" he mumbled, stretching out his arms.

"Bedtime, Ron." Harry said, standing up. "Are you coming, Hermione?"

"No." Hermione said distantly, wondering if it had perhaps been Ernie Macmillan staring at her for some reason.

Harry and Ron were leaving the library, but Hermione wasn't even aware of them. Hoping to catch her watcher off guard, she decided to turn back to her work for a few minutes, luring them into a false sense of security.

Once more, the feeling of eyes upon her returned to her, but she did not have time to carry out her plan, for almost as soon as the library door closed after Harry and Ron, the empty chair opposite Hermione was taken.

Hermione could not help but stare as a rather anxious-looking Viktor Krum gazed back at her. She had seen him working at the other end of the library, copying from a pile of books two feet high, but could he really have been the one who was watching her?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Viktor asked in his heavy accent, his eyes not even leaving Hermione's to blink.

"No." Hermione said quietly, her mind racing as she tried to determine Viktor's intentions.

Finally blinking, Viktor held out a hand. "My name is Viktor."

Hermione smiled, taking his hand to shake it. "Hermione."

Viktor scowled. "Herm-own-ninny?" he repeated questioningly.

Eager to learn what Krum wanted, Hermione shrugged his incorrect pronunciation away. "That's close enough."

Krum smiled quickly, awkwardly. "My English is not good. Sorry. Anyvay, I vant to ask you a question."

Krum's perpetually stern countenance was somewhat disconcerting, but Hermione nodded, setting her quill aside.

"I haff been meaning to ask you for a vhile now. I haff vatched you in here before." Krum said stiffly, scowling even more now as he became apparently increasingly embarrassed. "You are nice to vatch."

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly before she could stop it. Perhaps something had got lost in translation, but Hermione had a growing inkling that she knew which direction Viktor would steer towards next.

"Maybe you vould like to come vith me to the ball."

Hermione's instinct had been right, but she would never have predicted the answer she would give.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile. "I'd like that."

Krum returned her smile with one as brief as his last. "Good." he said matter-of-factly. "Vill I see you in here tomorrow."

Without even thinking, Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I think so." she said, her voice sounding higher than usual. She cleared her throat before gathering her books into her bag. "I better go to bed. Goodnight."

With that, she hurried out of the library before Viktor could reply.

Walking as quickly as she could up to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione tried to explain her sudden rashness. She had answered Viktor without even thinking! Had she lost her mind? Had she really just accepted an invitation to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum?

As she thought over her decision, she realised how simple the explanation for it was. She had been utterly flattered. Viktor Krum, the international Quidditch player, had showed interest in her when he barely knew anything about her. Perhaps it was naive of her to accept his invitation so readily, perhaps it was shallow to be flattered by such a simple complement from a man she knew nothing about, but Hermione was so pleasantly surprised that she found she didn't care.

She was throwing all rationality out of the window for one night, and was that really so wrong? _Only time will tell_, Hermione thought to herself as she gave the password to the fat lady wearing a broad grin.

•

Getting ready for the Yule Ball had not been an easy process. Aside from the monumental task of controlling her naturally unruly hair, Hermione was still considering that she had not made the right decision deciding to go the ball with Viktor. Since he had asked her, she hadn't even talked to him. She had seen him many times, but she had always been in the presence of Ron or Harry, both of whom Hermione had no interest in including in a conversation with Viktor.

Unable to speak to Viktor another time, perhaps to confirm the arrangement, Hermione had spent the past couple of weeks in doubt. Was she doing the right thing? Had she been wise to so recklessly abandon logic?

She had envisioned all eyes upon her, taking in her new hair, her new dress, the three hours of work she had put into her appearance, and it terrified her. But she did not admit this insecurity. She walked out amongst the crowd with her head held high, and the stunned look on Ron's face had been well worth the hours it had taken her to prepare. When she saw him staring at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed, she held onto Viktor's arm even tighter and beamed up at him.

In true Ronald Weasley fashion, however, he did not stay quiet for long. And while Viktor was getting drinks, he made his strike.

Fraternising with the enemy? Working against Harry in the Triwizard Tournament? With a few simple words, Ron could offend in such a violent way, and suddenly Hermione did not feel in the mood for a ball.

Making her way to the Great Hall's exit, however, she walked straight into Ginny, who was stood talking with Michael Corner. Neville, the one who had asked her to the ball, was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked anxiously, evidently seeing the tears of anger that were forming in Hermione's eyes.

Words escaped Hermione as she tried to reply. All she could manage was an exasperated moan.

Turning to Michael, Ginny said, "Could you give us a minute?"

Michael nodded, shrugging, and made his way into the crowd. Ginny pulled Hermione to the side of the room, away from the majority of the party-goers, and she repeated her first question.

First giving herself time to calm down somewhat, Hermione replied, though she was still fuming.

"Ron just accused me of helping Viktor with the Triwizard Tournament so that he could beat Harry."

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Are you serious?" she asked, looking around her for any sign of her brother.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Hermione groaned, nodding.

"No!" Ginny snapped suddenly. "Don't blame yourself for this. That's probably what Ron wants. He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "Jealous of what?"

Ginny stared disbelievingly at Hermione. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione was about to press for an answer when she felt a hand touch her on the shoulder. Surprised, she whipped around to see Viktor there holding two glasses of Butterbeer.

"I lost you." he said, laughing shortly, passing her one of the glasses.

"Thanks." Hermione said to Viktor before turning to Ginny, hoping to question her further.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ginny said quickly, grinning. "I'll speak to you later, Hermione."

"Vould you like to dance another time?" Viktor asked after drinking.

Hermione's thoughts were still consumed by Ron's words and Ginny's deliberate avoidance of her question; dancing was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I think I'd like to get some air."

"Okay." Viktor said, taking off into the crowd, leading the way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione followed afterwards, aware of the stares that watched the Durmstrang champion wherever he went. Even now, months after his arrival at Hogwarts, Viktor was still subject to being pointed at and whispered about as if his admirers did not think he would notice.

Hermione drew level with Viktor as they exited the Great Hall together. Walking slowly, Hermione looked up at Krum to see him scowling ahead of him.

"It must get old." she said, trying to push Ron from her mind. "Everybody talking about you."

Viktor nodded. "Being famous is hard."

"What about your family? They must be really proud of you."

"That vant me to stay in school." he said, shrugging. "They don't vant me to play Quidditch."

"But you're a great flyer." Hermione said, blushing slightly. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup."

Viktor smiled. "Vhat about your family? Do you get on?"

Viktor's change of topic was both explicit and unwelcome. Writing to her parents to tell them that she would not be coming home for Christmas because of the Yule Ball had been a difficult letter to write. Hermione's words had been apologetic, and she had taken a great deal of paper to announce one fact, trying to lessen the blow with kind small talk.

Despite her best efforts, however, her parent's displeasure had been evident in their clipped reply:

_If that's what you want, it's okay. Have fun at the ball._

"My parents and I get along fine." Hermione said with difficulty.

"They are Vizards?"

"No," Hermione replied distantly. "They're muggles. They're dentists."

Viktor frowned in confusion. "Vhat are dentists."

Laughing, Hermione began to explain.

She and Viktor walked around the grounds until it was nearly midnight. They passed many couples, wrapped in each other's arms, lips locked, lost in each other's company. Tension was high as they passed these kissers, and Hermione could feel Viktor's eyes upon her while she kept her gaze fixed upon the ground.

Viktor's conversation flowed easily, but Ron's words never fully left Hermione's mind even as they returned to the warmth of Hogwarts.

"I've had a great night." Hermione said, turning to Viktor in the doorway of the entrance hall. "Thank you."

"It vas my pleasure." Viktor said, bowing his head to her. "Vill I see you again?"

Hermione took a few moments to think. She had certainly enjoyed spending time with Viktor, but if tonight could be considered a date, she had no romantic inclinations towards him. Viktor's expression gave no indication of his intentions or his feelings, and Hermione did not want to lead him on in any way.

"Maybe I'll see you in the library sometime." she suggested. "Or maybe you could show me around your ship."

"I'd like that." Viktor said raising a hand to tuck a loose strand of Hermione's hair back behind her ear. "Spending time with you has been fun."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but she wasn't given a chance. Viktor had shut his eyes and was moving towards her. Viktor's lips were at hers instantly. It was only a few seconds before he pulled away, blushing, and Hermione's first kiss was over.

Footsteps were approaching, and Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry were leaving the Great Hall. They saw her as they exited and stopped. Hermione was so stunned by Viktor's kiss that she did not notice the anger written all over Ron's face.

"Goodnight, Viktor." Hermione said once she had recovered from the shock. "Thanks again."

Viktor nodded and left Hogwarts, crossing the grass to the lake. Hermione watched him go. She had imagined her first kiss to be better. She had imagined a shudder down her spine, the racing of her heart, but when Viktor had kissed her, she had felt nothing, as if it had been a family member.

Storming past Ron and up to Gryffindor tower, Hermione could not stop herself thinking how differently the night could have gone. What if she had never agreed to go with Viktor? What if she had taken the initiative? What would it have been like if she had attended the ball with Ron…

* * *

**Any reviews would be much appreciated :)**


	3. A Difficult Goodbye

**Thanks to those who had read so far! I've kind of realised these chapters may seem disjointed because they jump quite large gaps, but I only really wanted to cover the most important changes in Hermione's life, and so I avoided a large number of chapters to save repition. Any reviews would really help to let me know if what I'm writing is actually good enough to continue.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Having left Harry asleep in the hospital wing after his conversation with Fudge and Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron were slowly making their way to the seventh floor. The Triwizard tournament had just finished, and after all that had happened in the past day, it was difficult to know what to say. Until they reached the moving stairways, they walked silently.

"I thought you'd be with Krum." Ron said suddenly, scowling downwards as his foot touched the first step.

Hermione sighed. She and Ron had only just recovered their friendship after both the events of the Yule Ball and the second Triwizard Task had torn them apart. By never mentioning these events and ignoring each other's feelings towards them, they had managed to rebuild their relationship, but Hermione had no wish to jeopardise their efforts with an argument.

"I don't want to talk about Viktor." Hermione said firmly.

"Don't you think we should?" Ron asked, looking sidelong at Hermione, his ears turning pink. "Now that we know you're his most treasured possession, I don't think we can avoid the topic anymore."

"This isn't the time!" Hermione snapped, bewildered how Ron could think of anything but Harry. "And for future reference, Viktor and I are none of your business."

Ron was silenced, and the two walked a full flight of stairs without talking. They heard a voice approaching them from behind, and they both turned to see Ginny running after them.

"Is Harry okay?" she asked breathlessly. "Mum won't let me in to see him. She says he needs rest."

"He'll be okay once he's had some sleep." Hermione said, lying so that Ginny wouldn't worry. Having seen someone die in front of him, Hermione suspected Harry would never quite be the same again.

Sighing in relief, Ginny smiled. "And what about Viktor?"

"We're not talking about Viktor." Ron muttered darkly, beginning to climb the stairs again. "This isn't the time."

Hermione let Ron leave, unwilling to get into another fight with him. She watched him go wistfully, wishing that just one week would go by in which she and Ron did not wind up arguing.

Ginny joined Hermione on her step, looking after Ron as well.

"Have you told him that you and Viktor are just friends?"

Hermione groaned. "I haven't even told Viktor that. I was so worried about the final task that I didn't think of anything else. I don't know how I'm going to break it to him."

"You'll think of something." Ginny said sympathetically. "You always do."

Hermione smiled gratefully, but as she turned to climb the stairs, she knew that it would take a great deal of thought to understand the way she was feeling. Viktor had been charming, a good listener and complimentary, and he had certainly made her feel special. But there was something pulling her away from him. Something or _someone_.

•

After kissing Harry's cheek as she said farewell to him for the summer, Hermione stood with Ron as his parents began to load up their car with the Weasley luggage. Her parents were late, and Ron had offered to wait with her until they arrived.

Ron seemed quite comfortable in the silence, and Hermione was, too. She was content just to be with Ron before they parted for the summer. Until she saw her mother's Volvo approaching, everything was fine.

Looking to Ron to say her goodbye, Hermione suddenly felt a churning in her stomach, and it was not just caused by Ron's despondent expression. She had never given it much thought before, but she was suddenly struck by how much she would miss Ron over the summer. After a year of arguments and fall outs, she was not quite ready to leave him.

"You're coming to mine this summer, aren't you?" Ron asked urgently, glancing to the progress of the Volvo.

"Of course." Hermione said, smiling with difficulty. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno." Ron said, shrugging. "What about Krum?"

The last thing Viktor had said to her before she left Hogwarts had been an invitation to visit him in Bulgaria. Bewildered and shocked, Hermione had said that she would need time to think about it and the permission of her parents. Staying with Viktor seemed to be a step too far, and the answer she had given him was simply a means to delay telling him that she had no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship.

"I'm staying at yours Ron." Hermione said resolutely.

"When?"

The distress in Ron's voice was touching; Hermione had not expected to hear such concern from someone who always seemed so laid back.

"I'll have to talk to my parents. But it'll be soon. And you can phone me whenever you want."

Mrs Granger was now stepping out of the Volvo and approaching Hermione, but she still wasn't ready. She turned to Ron, searching for the right words. This was her chance to explain everything. This was her chance to explain exactly what had happened between her and Viktor and to ease Ron's worries.

"Hello, Ronald." Mrs Granger said, appearing suddenly behind Hermione. "Have you had a good year?"

Ron nodded, his eyes still on Hermione.

"Wonderful." Mrs Granger said dryly, clearly disapproving of Ron's eyeline. "Come on, Hermione, we'd better get going. You father will wonder what's keeping us."

"I'll see you soon." Ron said, his attempted smile failing.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Soon."

Once sat in her mother's car, Hermione watched Ron as he stared after until he was gone from sight. It was strange that she had to make a concentrated effort to tear herself away from Ron when saying goodbye to Harry had been easy in comparison. Bewildered, Hermione was glad for the silence between her and her mother, and she was allowed time to ponder the situation.

"Was it him that you took to that Christmas party of yours?" Mrs Granger asked once they had reached the motorway.

Hermione was forced from her daydreaming. "What?" she asked, dazed.

"Was Ronald the one who took you to the party?"

Mrs Granger sounded bitter, and Hermione assumed that her parent's had still not recovered from her choice to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays.

"No, he wasn't." she said, engaging in conversation unwillingly.

Glancing from the traffic to her daughter, Mrs Granger appeared wary.

"Well, you must tell me about this mystery man. Your letters didn't say anything about him."

Hermione sighed. She was reluctant to tell her mother details of the evening she had shared with Viktor, and she was far too embarrassed to explain how naively she had fallen for his charms.

"His name's Viktor." Hermione said reluctantly, staring fixedly at the cars in the other lane. "He's Bulgarian."

Mrs Granger was looking to Hermione more and more often now. "And are you and Viktor …"

Her eyebrows raised, Mrs Granger gave Hermione a meaningful look. Her implication was clear.

"No." Hermione replied quickly, shaking her head. "He's got my address for letters, but we're friends."

"And what about Ronald?" Mrs Granger asked stiffly, eyes now fixed on the road ahead. "You spend so much time with him, your father and I have had our suspicions."

"Ron and me?" Hermione exclaimed, frantically trying to remember if she had ever given a sign that she had any sort of romantic feelings towards Ron. "No! We're friends. We've always been friends. Just friends."

After a suspicious look at her daughter, Mrs Granger moved her full attention to the road. Hermione was grateful to be left alone to contemplate questions she could not answer. Why were her parents suddenly so interested in her nonexistent love life? Would she ever be able to talk about her feelings to Ron? And why did she miss him already after only half an hour without him.


End file.
